steamworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Stubb
Gabriel "Seabrass" Stubb is an old, blue Steambot whose mind is set for adventure. He first appeared in SteamWorld Heist as a recruitable member for Captain Piper's crew. He is of the Vanguard class and can use Handguns and Assault weapons. Biography This dour whaler-bot lost everything he held dear when the Royalists monopolized the whale oil industry. He's good at heading up the vanguard. History SteamWorld Quest: Hand of Gilgamech Gabriel was reading a stories to his some, originally it was about pirates, however his son grew fed up of hearing them and so Gabriel decided to read him a tale known as SteamWorld Quest: Hand of Gilgamch. SteamWorld Heist Gabriel used to be a fishing robot in more peaceful times and he specifically tried to catch whales, as they carry huge ambergris reserves. Additionally, they sell for a high price, as one medium sized whale can supply a wealthy family of five Steambots with fancy joint lubrication for three years. However, Gabriel wasn't there for the money. He was there for the thrill of searching the ocean for the biggest beasts known to Steambotkind! During his hunts, he was accompanied by his son Toby. Toby was a frail, young Steambot, but was an ace when it came to preparing the harpoons for his dad. They shared a happy life at sea for many years. Those years suddenly came to an end the day the legendary white whale appeared before their ship. Gabriel rushed to the harpoon as quick as he could and aimed for the beast. He then fired a powerful shot only to realise that his son Toby was attached to the end of the wire since he was trying to straighten out a devious knot. Toby flew away with the harpoon straight into the gaping mouth of the white whale. Filled with anger and remorse, Gabriel continued to search the ocean for the white whale in hopes of avenging his son. A few years later, his searches came to an end along with his dreams of revenge. Gabriel later joined Captain Piper and her crew in hope of sailing the new, forbidden seas of space and setting foot on barbarous coasts. Appearance Gabriel is a light blue Steambot with a peg-leg on his right leg and a hook on his right arm. He has an orange hat, a pipe, a green jacket, equipped with a compass, and a simple handgun. Personality Gabriel is a Steambot that likes to head straight for adventure. His purpose in life is to live it and taste experience to the utmost. He's always eagerly reaching out (without fear) for newer and richer experiences. To him, life without adventure is simply not worth living. After losing his son, he becomes filled with anger, remorse, and determination to find the white whale that devoured his son. After ending his searches, he becomes very sad and decides to join Captain Pipers crew in hopes of raising his spirits and finding more adventure. Abilities * Level 0 - Handgun, can use Handgun class weapons. * Level 0 - Assault, can use Assault class weapons. * Level 1 - Payback, When taking damage, his next attack will do +2 bonus damage. * Level 2 - +1 Health. * Level 3 - Mend, When he takes more than 1 damage, he will repair 1 health the next turn. * Level 4 - +1 Health. * Level 5 - Double Shot, fire twice in quick succession with the equipped weapon. (5 turns cooldown). * Level 6 - +1 Movement. * Level 7 - Rip Tide Rage, Payback now deals +3 bonus damage. * Level 8 - Health +1. * Level 9 - Double Shot: Cooldown, Double Shot cooldown time is reduced by 1 turn. * Level 10 - Wrath Of The Sea, Seabass is having a fit of rage. Payback now deals +4 bonus damage. Quotes When moving * *sigh* When Guarding * Holding Fast! When losing Topper * Shiver me timbers! For ship exclusive dialog, see Dialog. Trivia *Seabrass is heavily based upon parts of the book Moby Dick. "Gabriel" and "Stubb" were both characters in Moby Dick. Furthermore, the protagonist of Moby Dick, Captain Ahab, lost his leg to a whale and subsequently became obsessed with hunting the whale down; Seabrass has a peg leg, and lost his son to a whale, and became obsessed with hunting it down. Both whales were also white whales. de:Gabriel Stubb Category:SteamWorld Heist Characters Category:Steambot Category:Cowbots